The Ultimate Getaway Version1
by Manya91
Summary: Alice finds Claire in Alaska. The last episode in my Getaway series. there is going to be a 2nd version, which is BEYOND A/U. Clairice centered. Read and enjoy.


Disclaimer;

Guess what … it still hasn't changed, I still do not own Resident Evil, so sue me -.-' Paul, please, we beg you, if you read this, PLEASE let Clairice happen. Same goes for Milla and Ali! PLEASE!

We went to Las Vegas to gather supplies and we lost so many people. And we will lose two more. Alice isn't going to come with us and Carlos got infected. Deciding to sacrifice his life so we can get to the helicopter on the Umbrella premises. Alice was driving my Hummer, which I would be forced to leave alone as well, K-Mart in the back and me in the passenger seat. And now we're here. The last handful of survivors of a convoy of sixty people, leaving Alice behind while taking off, taking one last glance at her, sighed heavily and took off. While in the air my mind wonders off lightly, still concentrating on the controls as well.

_Carlos was explaining his plan to us. And it didn't go well. As you would expect. What would you do if your best friend says that he is going to sacrifice himself so you can escape the hellhole. Yeah, you wouldn't be happy as well. And to top everything up Alice tells me she cant come with. Sure we talked about it. She'd stay here and I had to leave. 'Cause she has a score to settle with Umbrella. __ 'Claire?' she asked tentatively. I look her back in the eyes and she smirks lightly. 'You spaced out' I shake my head lightly and mumble an apology. She steps closer to me and put an hand on my shoulder. It spurs me into action, hugging her tightly to myself. 'Don't you dare to get yourself killed there' I whisper against her neck. She hugs me tighter as she promises again that she will come back for me. That she will meet back up with me in Alaska. I just hope it is what is promised. I give a light kiss on her pulse point, a tear escaping my eyes. The drama now coming up to me. Mikey, LJ, Chase and soon Carlos as well, not to mention the dozens of others. Tear after tear makes its escape and I feel Alice holding me even tighter as she gives a kiss on my head. After a couple of minutes I have my downfall of salt drops under control, but don't try to step out of her embrace. We stay like this until Carlos lets us know that he is ready. I step out of her embrace and hug Carlos one last time. 'I'm going to miss you old man' I admit softly he hugs me tightly back. 'You just keep them save' I nod and comfort K-Mart who is crying her eyes out, just like I was a couple of minutes ago. I can see Carlos and Alice embrace each other, they exchange some words but they're not close enough to hear them. Then he gets in the tanker and I can feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and Alice smiles rueful 'lets go' she says in a deep sigh._

I blink the tears away. I cant cry now, not in front of my people. K-Mart had moved up to the passenger seat somewhere in the middle of the flight. 'She'll come back you know' she said. Obviously noticing my concerns about the blonde woman. I half smile at her and nod ever so slightly. 'I hope you're right K' she scrunches her eyebrows together 'when am I not right?' she asks, emphasising on the not. 'A lot of times, I just don't tell you' I answer with a playful grin. She releases a huff and looks out the windows. 'Its less desert like here. There's more green' I look out as well. We had just passed the Alaskan border. 'They did say that the infection didn't reach this far' I look at the coordinates on the panel 'we're close to Arcadia' I said to no one in specific. After a minute I look again 'we're here' and I look out the window. No town. No people. Lots of airplanes. But no signs of life. 'What you guys think? Land anyway?' I ask the other survivors. They all nod, I nod back and lower the helicopter. 'What's that?' K-Mart suddenly asks, I follow her gaze. 'It's a ship' I say in disbelief. 'Do you think we can trust it?' she asks unsure. 'I guess there's only one way to find out' and I land the helicopter.

I exit the chopper and look over the horizon, to the boat. People are descending it and soaring down the coast to meet us. The rest has already vacated the umbrella helicopter, K-Mart left the red notebook under her seat. She exits as well, standing next to me. She walks towards the coast when she notices the man on the boats. And I look at them. Really look. And I see it. Umbrella. I try to call K-Mart back, but its too late. They grab her and plant some kind of weird device on her chest. One of the soldiers came up behind me and grabbed me by the arms, while another planted one of those things on me as well. I struggle myself free and run. As far as my legs can carry me. Then I pass out. Nothing but blackness around me. No sounds. No breathing. No trees surrounding me. Nothing. Just black.

I wake up again, the fog of sleep still receding from my brain. I look around. But the place doesn't seem familiar to me. I try to move in a more comfortable position. But I cant. My hands are bound to a part of a airplane and I try to wiggle them free. The noise startling a woman that was sitting in front of me. I didn't even notice her. Who is she? 'hey, hey, take it easy. Its alright' she says reassuring. 'What is this?' she held up a scarlet spiderlike thing. 'Who did this to you?' why is she talking to me like she knows me? And why the _fuck_ did she tie me down? Does she honestly think that I can trust her while she bound me to a fucking plane? I don't trust her and I am not about to hide it from her. She seems to catch up on it 'do you even know who I am?' I don't answer her, instead I give her a untrusting glare. The woman sighed heavily. 'My name is Alice' oh, so that's her name. 'We met in the Nevada desert eighteen months ago' why cant I remember anything? And why is she talking like I should? She sees that it didn't work, so she tries a new approach. 'Carlos. Mikey. LJ' still no reaction from me. Who are those people anyway? 'K-Mart!' she suddenly says, with more force behind it. It startles slightly. Am I supposed to remember those people? 'Arcadia remember?' she says pleadingly. But still nothing.

'You must be starving' she said and as on cue my stomach growled, a small chuckle erupting from the other woman's throat 'I guess you are' she stands up and gets some kind of can out of her bag, opens it and puts it near the fire. She sighs heavily and shakes her head. But I still don't talk, even though I see that it is hurting her. Who am I? Why am I here? I can feel my eyebrows scrunch together. Who are those people that she named? I'm trying to remember, but I cant. I know I should remember at least her, Alice. I don't know, but I feel safe. I don't know who I am, but I know I'm safe with her. She's looking at me intently. Her eyes sad and worried. 'How did you survive?' she asks intrigued. 'You've been out here alone for eighteen months' was I truly alone for that long? 'Where did you find food?' I looked up at her. Still not trusting her. To be honest I have no idea. I'm starving. I don't know what the last time was that I ate something. She must have noticed the way I look because she asks me if I don't remember. 'You look horrible' she states and that right there earns her a very serious death glare. 'Don't give me that look. I'm merely making an observation' I ease on the glare 'How about we get you freshen up and get you some clean clothes while our dinner is warming up'

I grumble as a way of affirmation. She cuts lose a part of the rope. Still keeping my hands bound. 'I need you to promise me something' I arch an eyebrow at her. _I_ have to make a promise to her? While she is the one who's keeping my bound? She waits for an response from me so I grunt. She shakes her head, barely noticeable. 'Don't do anything crazy. 'cause I have to untie you and seeing that little stunt of yours..' stunt of mine? '… I don't fully know if I can still trust you with your hands not bound' I shrug. Not really looking anywhere. 'Claire, do you promise?' I look back at her and nod ever so slightly. So she takes the last pieces of rope off my wrists and I rub them, glad to have some motion back in them. Alice, I think that was her name, I keep forgetting, grabs some spare clothes from her bag. She walks back to me and holds out her hand, but I don't take it. Instead I stand up on my own. I don't need anyone to rely on. I can survive. I survived on my own apparently, for eighteen months.

She guides me to a small pond, just after the airplanes. 'You should fresh up' she gazes at me and I undress, for some reason I don't care that she's watching me. I can hear her breath hitch when I take of my bra. I look back at her, an eyebrow lifted and I can see her eyes roaming over my back. So much for subtlety. I take off the last remaining garment, my panties, and slowly step into the freezing cold water. Alice walks off and I look confused at her retreating body, but I don't dwell on it too long. I was my hair as thoroughly as I can. A few seconds later she comes back, waving a towel, and I smile for the first time since I've woken up. I walk out the water, not caring in the least bit that I'm completely naked. I can see her gulp, she's trying not to let her eyes roam. But they do and I don't mind. I smirk at her lightly, eyebrows slightly raised. She's struggling to keep her breathing even, but not succeeding. She licks her lips and says with a husky voice 'you should dry off, get in the fresh clothes' I take the offered towel with a small smirk playing on my lips.

She walks off, leaving me to myself for a little while. Only walking far enough to give me my privacy, but not far enough to not help me if I need anything. I quickly dry off, I may enjoy Alice roaming her eyes on me, even though I may not completely understand why I enjoy it so much, but I am freezing cold! I dress even more quickly and walk back towards Alice, holding out my hands. She looks utterly confused at my motion. 'What are you doing?' I just shrug, not really wanting to explain. 'The ropes?' I nod and she smiles 'I don't think we'll be needing them anymore' I shrug and walk back to my spot, sitting down. Alice sits down next to me, carefully taking the can and setting it between us. She pulls out a spoon out of the bag that was laying next to her, she offers one to me and I take it. I look at her, waiting for her to take the first spoon out of the label less can. But she doesn't, so I take the first spoon out of it. Preparing for the most horrible taste in history of mankind, well, for as far as I can remember the history of man kind. My eyebrows shoot up from surprise, it's so tasty. It's a mix of mushroom crème and a hint of mustard. I eat until the half of it is gone. Even though my stomach is screaming for more. I hand the rest to her, while eyeing it longingly. 'I'm not hungry. Eat it' she says softly and I don't need her to tell me twice. I gulp the rest down.

'Don't eat to fast. You don't want to upset your stomach' she said lovingly. I look at her and slow my pace. I may not remember her. But I know that she means everything right. That she wants whatever is best for me. I saw that in the way that she looked at me not so many minutes ago. Why cant I remember her? I hand her back the can and our fingers brush for only a millisecond. But its enough to pull my hand back in shock. There was electricity running trough my finger tops all the way toe my toes. I look at my hand in shock. Remembering the first time that I felt it.

_I was standing at graves. In the desert. We just got done digging them. A bulky man, I think his name was Carlos, put his hand on my shoulders and guided me away, to a blonde woman. 'Alice, this is Claire Redfield. She's the one who put this convoy together' I extended my hand 'Thank you so much for you help' the blonde woman, Alice took my hand and shook it. There was electricity running trough our hands. I know she felt the same because she had the same shocked expression as I had. __Thankfully my name was called out by one of the survivors. 'Excuse me, I have things I have to attend to'_

I grip my head lightly. Shocked at the sudden memory. Alice put her hand on my shoulder. Squeezing comfortably, causing another memory to surface.

_Alice was leaning on a wall of the Desert Trail Motel, looking at the stars. I joined her. 'The stars are brighter now' I say when I find my spot next to her. Alice smiled at me 'They are. They're beautiful' she smiled and I nodded as I looked back at them. I was enjoying her presence near me. I unknowingly scooted a little closer to her. Alice softly called out my name, so I looked at her a soft smile on my lips. Alice leaned forward slowly, hesitant to finish the move, so I did it for her. I closed our distance and softly kiss her. Our lips connect and more electricity flows trough my body. Alice moves her hand to the back of my neck and I move myself so I'm standing directly in front of her, our bodies touching each other. I move my hand to the wall behind her, to support my weight. She draws me closer to her, deepening the kiss. I suck her lower lip in my mouth, a moan drawling out of the back of Alice's throat causing me to smile in the kiss. I feel her tongue flick against my lip and I open my mouth instantaneously for her. Our tongues battling for dominance. I remove my hand from her cheek, letting it wonder down to her breast._

I am gasping for air, as memories of Alice keep flooding my mind. She is asking me if I am okay, but I cant answer. Its like my lips are sown together. I cant speak, no matter how greatly I want to. I just cant. So instead Alice hugs me closer to her, trying to soothe the searing pain running trough my head. Spurring even more memories.

_Before I can reach her breast Alice stops me. I look at her intently, confusion written all over my face. She looks down, sorrow in her eyes. 'I cant do this Claire' she softly said, biting her lower lip. 'I'm not safe' she continues and looks up. At this point I'm more then irritated. If she's not safe, then why the hell was she so okay with kissing me. 'Alice I don't care' she shook her head. 'I cant. You have to go.' But I didn't move. I'm not about to be told to go away after she got me pretty warmed up in a specific place. She takes my hand that was still resting on the swell of her breast and removes it from her body. 'Claire, I love, but you have to go. Please'__ at that moment I was beyond furious. I turned around and stormed off._

I screamed out the pain in my head. It was getting beyond controllable. I grab my head in agony. Leaning heavily on Alice.

_I move my hands down Alice's body, making her shiver under my touch. Alice is reciprocating letting her hands roam over my front, her hands teasing the sides of my breasts, a moan escapes from my lips as I throw my head back. A second later I can feel Alice's lips on it, sucking gently. Another moan escapes my mouth. She stops kissing my neck and moves down to the swell of my breast, still letting her hands wonder from my stomach to my breasts. I look back at her, desire filled in every pore of my being and I kiss her. Letting all my love for her shine trough. Alice wasted no time in returning it. Her hands travelled to my back and under my shirt, her hands making contact with my skin, as she pulls me even closer. My hands were now cupping the sides of her face, my fingers intertwined with her hair._

'_I'll come for you' Alice promised me, her voice firm. 'I promise you. I will come for you' I smile lovingly at her 'I know. And I'll wait' and Alice kissed me again_

I cry out. 'Make it stop. Please make it stop' I whimper, tears streaming over my cheeks. Alice is holding me even tighter now. I'm almost completely laying into her. No space left between our bodies. I clutch my fists at her shirt. She gives a soft kiss at the top of my head. 'Its okay Claire. You're safe with me. Its okay' she says soothingly. I quickly scramble away from her grasp and empty whatever that just filled my stomach. Suddenly Alice is at my side, rubbing my back in circular motions. I'm panting for air. Feeling much better I said trough pants 'I remember you' I sit back, trying to calm my breathing. Alice looked bewildered. 'You do?' she asked with a hint of relief, I just nodded my confirmation. 'We were, something' now it was Alice's turn to nod. 'You went to fight Umbrella. You promised you'd come back for me' I looked her in the eye 'I never break my promise' she said, a small smirk playing on her lips.

I hug her, tighter then I have ever hugged anyone before. 'I missed you. When you stayed there. Its like a part of me stayed behind as well' Alice softly kisses the side of my face. 'When you took off in that chopper, you took my heart with you. I was going trough life in autopilot' I move my hands over her lower back, moving to straddle her waist, like I did so many months ago, I can see her smirk, probably thinking about the same way. She moves to kiss me but I turn away. When I look at her, hurt is shining trough her eyes. 'I just puked my lungs out' the hurt in her eyes disappears immediately and it gets replaced by mirth. 'I honestly do not care. I love you' and with that she kisses me, too quick for me to turn away. So I relent in the kiss, completely melting into it. I softly moan, my body has been missing this for way too many months. Eighteen damn months without Alice, without human contact, without truly living. And I am experiencing all of that again. In just one sweet kiss, so I try to make it last for as long as I can. I pull back, the need of oxygen becoming too strong. I'm panting again, but this time from excitement. 'I love you Alice' I say, making sure that every little word gets pronounced clearly. She smiles widely and I return it with my own big grin.

That night we make up for the eighteen months we both spend alone.


End file.
